


i will always want you for my sweetheart (i hope you both want me too)

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Xeno, love and affection, random Alternia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: lonely heart seeking: ladies who enjoy meowbeast puns, roleplay and polyamory





	i will always want you for my sweetheart (i hope you both want me too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieryhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/gifts).



> Nepeta ends up with dates with both Terezi and Aradia on the same night. She worries, until they show up together and show her a night she will never forget, and show that three is far better than two.
> 
> Tentabulges?
> 
> \- fieryhuntress

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AC :33 < *the furocious huntress spies the woolbeast with the most elegant and curly horns through the long grass! her rear wiggles as she considers her new and tempting target*  
AA: 0h dear a terrible me0wbeast has appeared 0ut 0f n0where  
AA: i h0pe y0u d0nt think that a w00lbeast n0 matter h0w seemingly al0ne and defenceless they may be w0uld be easy prey  
AA: 0u0  
AC :33 < of course not!   
AC :33 < but furry tasty!!! :DP  
AA: thats n0t just a d0uble expressi0n but a d0uble entendre   
AC :33 < pawsibly! i meowght have been thinking about our date  
AA: 0u0  
AA: me t00  
AA: did i need t0 bring anything  
AC :33 < no, ive got it covered! just you, thats all im missing right meow  
AA: thats alm0st t00 sweet miss fer0ci0us huntress  
AA: but ill see y0u s00n  
AA: :D  
AC :33 < yay!!!  
AC :33 < just a sec, terezis messaging me

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

GC: H3LLO M1SS M4TCH4 CH33S3C4K3   
AC :33 < whats a matcha ch33secake?  
GC: SOM3TH1NG PR3TTY D3L1C1OUS  
GC: L1K3 4 C3RT41N OL1V3BLOOD3D TROLL 1 KNOW  
GC: >:]  
GC: > :]  
GC: >:]  
GC: >;]  
AC :33 < is that meant to be an eyebrow wriggle  
AC :33 < seems suspurriciously playful to me!!!  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1T W4S PR3TTY CL34RLY M34NT TO B3 4N 3Y3BROW WR1GGL3!  
GC: 4ND 4 W1NKY F4C3  
GC: B3C4US3 TH3R3 4R3 TH1NGS 4FOOT!  
AC :33 < things??  
GC: S3XY TH1NGS!  
GC: SO 1LL S33 YOU 1N 4BOUT H4LF 4 T1M3P13C3 C1RCL3  
GC: TH3 MOST F34RSOM3 DR4GON LOOKS FORW4RD TO CONT1NU1NG H3R L4ST WR3STL1NG M4TCH W1TH TH3 MOST 3ST33M3D POUNC3LLOR   
GC: 1M GO1NG TO 4DM1T TH4T 1V3 B33N LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO TH1S THROUGH TH3 L4ST CYCL3  
AC :33 < oh!  
AC :33 < would the mighty dragon just hold on a sec???  
GC: DONT B3 LONG

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AA: nepeta  
AA: are y0u c0ming back  
AA: 0k i need t0 get g0ing  
AA: the public scuttlebuggy t0 y0ur hive c0mes s00n and i d0nt want t0 wait ar0und f0r the next 0ne  
AA: ill be at y0ur hive in just a jiffy

apocalypseArisen [AA]  has disconnected!

AC :33 < fuck!

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] 

GC: 1M COM1NG OV3R NOW  
GC: 1LL S33 YOU SOON  
GC: TH3 1LLUSTR1OUS 4ND M1GHTY DR4GON H4S 4 F3W BON3S TO P1CK W1TH 4 V3RY R3SP3CT4BL3 PURRB34ST  
GC: D3L1C1OUS BON3S NO DOUBT  
GC: 1 H4V3 TH1S N3W BOTTL3 OF SP4RKL1NG F3RM3NT3D JU1C3 TH4T C4M3 V3RY H1GHLY R3COMM3ND3D SO 1M SUR3 W3LL H4V3 4 BL4ST  
GC: S33 YOU R34LLY SOON M1SS M4TCH4 CH33S3C4K3!  
GC: >;P

gallowsCalibrator [GC]  is now an idle troll!

AC :33 < double fuck!  
AC X00 < no come back!!!  
AC DD: < aargh fuck shitshitshit  
AC :xx < ive fucked up  
AC :33 < im the fuck up  
AC :33 < oh fuck

arsenicCatnip [AC] has disconnected!

Nepeta put her head in her hands, trying to think this through as two abandoned chatwindows blinked from the screen of her husktop. How had she managed to doublebook herself like that? Usually she was really good about managing her two girlfriends, making sure that both of them felt like she really truly had plenty of time for both of them! And part of managing that was making sure that their dates didn't overlap. Usually she did pretty great at that; managing her diamond on the side of that was really easy - Equius never asked for much, really. It was just...she'd never been that interested in pitch, and having _two_ flushed girlfriends just seemed like a much better way of handling things. Luckily both Aradia and Terezi had agreed that it would work, since really she'd just switched her pitch quadrant for another flush one - but! She didn't know if it would keep working after this morning, what if they figured that really it was just too hard sharing? 

As much as she _liked_ her moirail, there were things that Aradia and Terezi could do that just made her go 'bluh' and stick her tongue out if she even tried to think about doing them with Equius. Things with their tongues. And other parts. Really enjoyable things. She'd always thought she was kind of broken, not seeing why she needed anyone except her moirail, up until they'd started being...whatever it was they were. Her and Terezi, and her and Aradia. But she'd worked so hard! She'd made sure that they both knew that she was completely horns over heels for them....just in their different ways. 

Aradia was kind of comforting, and warm. She loved cuddling up to her, and listening to all her escapades of times under ground and working to discover things that had been forgotten - sometimes deliberately, sometimes not. Apparently there was a lot of frog stuff, the deeper you dug. Aradia was the one she could get dirty with, sink her frondstubs into the dirt and laugh about how temporary everything really _was_ with. Because nothing lasted, not really. When you got overly familiar with what death looked like in beasts, you got to understand what it looked like with trolls too. No that Equius ever wanted to admit that she could. Sometimes he was just a little too protective - and Aradia understood that too. What it felt like to be told you _couldn't_ do something, just because of the colour your blood ran. 

Like anybody could do anything about that! 

Terezi was sharp and angular, her kisses had fangs in them. While both of them were up for roleplaying, Terezi got how to shrug off the trappings of FLARPing and just have fun. By now, despite all of Equius' quietly firm and increasingly desperate protests, she'd made her way to a few FLARPing events. She liked her chat-based ones better, she'd decided. Doing it the FLARPing way was not character based enough, too much mechanical shit like dice rolling and just...rules. And she was soooo tired of mechanics and rules. She got more than enough of them from her moirail! Honestly, she was sort of surprised Equius had never taken it up he was so rules focused - but then, wait. Yep. She remembered the times he'd tried out of affection to roleplay with her, and it just made her sigh. Just had no imagination, poor boy. Terezi had lots of imagination, even if she loved rules and laws and arguments. _Lots of imagination._ That she used in all sorts of brand new, fun, exciting ways. 

Suffice to say, there was plenty of everything that she got off both of her two girlfriends. Different things. And some of the same things. But she was meant to _handle_ things, and how the HECK had she managed to double book herself? Usually she was way more organised than that! When it came to shipping and shipping related business, she run that motherfucker like a well tuned book. Ok sometimes ships were more feels than reals, but in her _purrsonal_ life, it was a different matter. 

Usually she'd spend the time before a date washing up and getting ready. She had read lots and LOTS of romance books, and lots of how to books when she'd finally gotten her chance to have her real own flush romance (seriously, how had she ever ever thought she could be flushed for Karkat Vantas? She had been pretty silly when she'd been younger, but everything was growth, she guessed) (Besides, if she hadn't, then she might never had said some of the things she'd said to Terezi, and maybe they wouldn't have gotten together, and oh, didn't that cause an ache in her pusher). Books for ideas, talking to Terezi and Aradia to make sure that she twitched the ideas into shapes suitable for their interests. And hers, of course. Being flush wasn't like being pale, and she'd suffer through a lot of hoofbeastshit in the hopes of finding a way to smack Equius into shape, but that wasn't what flush was about! 

Not for her, anyway. It was soft and precious, and hot. It was taste and touch, and really, really lewd things that would make her moirail's shades fog up beyond repair. As easy as she'd found it to fall into a moirallegiance, getting things right flush had been harder. But she really liked them. She didn't know how she used to do without them. Despite some trolls' insistence to the contrary (looking at you, Eridan Ampora, general romantic failure and unshippable part of her quadrant wall), she'd really never felt the lack of things from the black romance side of the Alternian romance systems, concupiscent or conciliatory. 

What if she'd fucked things up? 

What if they broke up with her? Would it be better or worse if only ONE of them broke up with her? Nepeta screamed into a pillow, trying to think of a way to stop one of them before they got here and encountered each other. Of course, they were friends too, she hadn't forgotten that. Maybe Aradia's public omniscuttle would break down, or, or, maybe Terezi's jetpack would? No, no wait, she didn't want Terezi's jetpack to break. Very bad idea. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone. 

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] 

AC :33 < sweatquius?  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> I wasn't e%pecting to hear from you today  
CT: D --> Don't you have that...occurrence at your den this morning  
AC :33 < yes but  
AC :33 < oh shit  
AC :33 < ok ive got to run  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> Language, but also are you quite   
AC :33 < got to go!!

arsenicCatnip [AC] disconnected!

CT: D --> Alright  
CT: D --> Fiddlesti%  
CT: D --> I assume you will fill me in on all the details later  
CT: D --> I have a few STRONG words to make to you about the abrupt nature of your leavetaking  
CT: D --> And other things  
CT: D --> When you see this, I order you to message me  
CT: D -->  
CT: D --> You know I will always respond, no matter what time of the night or day it is, Nepeta

centaursTesticle [CT] has stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta slammed down the lid on her husktop as she heard the doorgrub at the opening of her den sound off in its traumatized squealing. Oh shit. It had to be go time, she had to go out there and explain how she'd fucked up her timetable and her organisational sweepcharts and gotten them here at the same time. Breathe in, breathe out. Maybe she should have talked with Equius earlier - but it sometimes did feel a little weird, since he'd had a flushcrush on Aradia too. She really couldn't blame him, Aradia was pretty freaking awesome! They'd gotten past it. Besides, now there was this yellowblood with an interest in robotics and the most _adorable_ split horns that he was talking to nowanights...super cute how tied up he got about it too!

Anyway, she was distracting herself, and she knew why. She was procrastinating. So she didn't have to go and confront what was probably taking place on her entry ropetablet. It wasn't very furocious huntress of her, so Nepeta took a deep breath, tucked her hair back behind her ears and went to go and face the potentially discordantly rageful sounds of tuneful noises arranged in a melodic rhythm.

"I'm sorry!" was the first thing out of her mouth when the two trolls on her doorstep turned to look at her as she burst out of her cleverly-disguised-as-a-purrbeast's-cave hive. Still to be fair, it had been a purrbeast's lair when she'd been a wriggler - she'd just added a few modcons. A few little touches, here and there, like a proper nutritionalblock and a room for watching vidgrubs in on large, respendent liquid glass display. A highblooded moirail had to be good for a few small things, here and there. Panting, Nepeta screwed closed her eyes as she put her hands out dramatically, willing to offer anything for forgiveness. "I can't remember who I organised with first, but I nefur meant to have you two have to share a date night! I'm super sorry, and I don't know who should stay but I purrmise I'll make it up to both of you! Really soon!"

"What are you saying sorry for, pouncellor?" she heard Terezi's dry rasp ask, and a cooler hand closed around the wrist of one hand.

"We had been thinking it was about time you made a double date, but we didn't want to push," Aradia concluded with something like a purr, and a warmer hand closed around her other wrist.

Nepeta cautiously opened one eye, than the other to look at her two girlfriends. The hands on her wrists were comforting, oddly, as they held onto her with thumbs resting firmly over what was really some pretty thin (vulnerable) skin. They didn't sound angry? They didn't sound angry at all, in fact. "You're not mad?" she asked warily, feeling like they should be. A kismesis and a matesprit would feel pretty flipping mad if they got asked to share something like this, but they...didn't? "I didn't mean to mess it up! I would nefur-"

"Miss matcha cheesecake, if you want to be held in contempt of court, we could arrange something," Terezi murmured, and pulled closer, angling her pointed horns down a little as she grinned from her thin, slightly colderblooded height. "But I think that what I and my esteemed colleague here - what we're trying to say -"

"Is that we're really not mad at all, not even a little bit," Aradia concluded. And squeezed a little firmer around her wrist, smiling slow and deep in the way that always made Nepeta's cardiopusher skip a few beats, interrupting its usual 3-4 rhythm. "And we would like to come in. If you still want us to?"

"I - well, um - yes, yes I do," Nepeta sighed out, feeling her anxiety leave her in a rush as she stepped backwards, both of them still keeping a grip on her wrists and coming with her. "I'm sorry - my place is kind of a mess, I freaked out when I realised I'd asked you both ofur at the same time..."

"Nep, I know you've seen my hive," Terezi chuckled, and tapped her red glasses. "And I'm blind, remember? I won't be noticing your poor hivekeeping - unless I trip over it."

"You're the one we come to see, not your hive," Aradia added, and kissed Nepeta on the cheek before letting go of her wrist to step around her and into the cave-hive. Terezi took advantage to wrap her arm around Nepeta's waist, under the whispered explanation that really, Nepeta should take responsibility for everything and personally guide her around her cave. In case she missed something on the floor and fell over, and wouldn't Nepeta feel terrible about that? The solemn mimicry of a wink from behind red-lensed glasses let Nepeta know it was a joke, and she relaxed and giggled a little. "Should we watch a movie? Order circular grain discs for dinner?"

"Oh - well, I did get a new vidgrub...I think you both might like it," Nepeta said, and looped her arm back around Terezi's angular waist as well as they followed Aradia in. It was fine, she'd set her security systems to recognise Aradia and Terezi as safe trolls a long time ago. They'd only really kick in they tried to enter while she wasn't there, and even then they'd stick to non-lethal methods of capture and restraint. As opposed to flat out culling; Equius really preferred non-lethal methods but she'd replaced some of his more extreme restraints with something a little more...lethal behind his back. A girl wanted to feel safe in her own hive, right? "We could watch that?"

"Outstanding suggestion, and I propose that we order the food now, instead of waiting. I want oinkbeast burger style," Terezi demanded, as they all settled in the recreationalblock in front of the television. Nepeta could feel the reluctance in how Terezi let go of her so she could find the grub to hook it up to the player, and thrilled a little bit inside. It was always sort of amazing that these two dangerous, very attractive trolls wanted _her_. Silly, fluffy little Nepeta Leijon with her shipping charts and her non-lethal roleplaying that she knew everyone in their friend group thought was a) ridiculous and b) wrigglerish. But they still wanted her.

"That sounds fine," Aradia agreed, coming back from the nutritionalblock with three glasses. Thank goodness, Nepeta thought, that she'd bought a few more things to outfit your hive to some sort of adult standard. Like fizzy soporific goblets. Terezi popped the cork on the bottle and shrieked a little when it runs over her hands, holding the bottle up and letting Aradia take it before licking her fingers clean.

"Delicious," she declared, before laying a smooch on Nepeta. "Also delicious! Just as I thought...you know, you really should be cautioned for being such a tempting morsel, pouncellor."

Settling in between Aradia and Terezi as she turned on the screen, Nepeta scoffed and let Aradia pass a glass over her to Terezi before taking her own. "Don't be silly! C'mon, let's watch the mewvie - it really is good." She sipped from the glass and made a surprised approving sound. It wasn't too sweet, and the bubbles didn't make her want to burp - success. Terezi was definitely cleared to bring over more of this, any time.

The pizza drone arrived in a thankfully not plot important moment, and Nepeta popped up from the comfortslab to go and grab their food, while Aradia poured new glasses all around. Nothing really happened while they were cozying on the couch, all fronds staying in strictly approved for wriggler positions to the undertone of Terezi's commentary about what was happening on screen - while bearing absolutely no real relation to what was actually happening on the screen. As Terezi pointed out, she was blind. She had to make the action up as she went along, since she couldn't see it and even if the clarity of the liquid crystal display helped the clarity on her tongue, it wasn't like they would actually let her lick the screen. It gave everything a certain indistinctness. They had just about finished the bottle, the food and the movie by the time that one of Aradia's hands landed straight on Nepeta's rumblespheres. 

"Whoops," she said cheerfully to Nepeta's not really shocked at all gasp at this sudden importunate handling. The kiss that followed was not contrite at all, and Nepeta whimpered a little, because Terezi's hands were stealing under her shirt from the other side as well and groping at her 'spheres through her heftsack holster. "You know, we're really good at sharing," she murmured into Nepeta's auricular clots as chilly hands stripped Nepeta out of her shorts. Nepeta very helpfully lifted up her butt to help, feeling Aradia's teeth tug at her earlobe.

"Very!" Terezi chirped, and the way they got her clothes off between them as well as their own, made Nepeta believe that wholeheartedly. "You should see how we split loot after a challenge session between Team Charge and the Scourge Sisters. It's all very fair - quite equitable." 

"I make sure of that," Aradia said firmly, and Nepeta eeped as warm fingers rubbed up the length of her bulgesheath. Not that her bulge needed much coaxing to make an appearance, thick olive bulge soon squirming out to try vainly to wrap around Aradia's warm fingers. "I still don't trust that last coin flip you did - I'm bringing my own caegars from now on."

"We took that set of legendary armour fair and square," Terezi purred, and kissed Nepeta before she could make the point that they really should leave their FLARPing rivalry somewhere else. Like outside her hive, especially while they were both feeling her up quite eagerly. This was her hive, and her date, she thought the attention should be on her, thank you furry much! "But I have another brief I want to pay attention to at the moment."

"I should think so!" Nepeta said indignantly, before moaning as Terezi's hands covered her rumblespheres, claws trailing down over her grubscars as Aradia kissed at her neck. Mentally, she gave her communal comfortslab up for dead, figuring that three loads of slurry were going to send it straight to the dump after this. Whatever - this looked like it was going to be good. It'd die a worthwhile and noble death. Her nook was getting damp, and she could feel Aradia's bulge squirming against the curve of her ass as Terezi pressed her down against the rustblood's warmer, broader body. "O-ohhh..."

"Relax, we want to make this all about you," Aradia murmured, and Nepeta gasped as she felt Aradia's bulge squirm into her nook from behind. A warmth spreading through her nethers in the most delightful way - a way she encouraged Aradia to inflict on her as often as possible. It was really good doing it the other way too, but she really preferred a little nook action when she could get it. Just her preference! Something both of her girlfriends seemed happy to provide, any time they met up for a date. 

Nepeta squealed as Terezi licked up the side of her face, before kissing at her throat and continuing down. "I told you, you taste delicious," she muttered, while Nepeta tried to cope with how Aradia's really quite large bulge was undulating inside her nook while a cooler mouth was sucking at the edge of a grubscar. They were just so oddly sensitive, it made her leg kick idly before Terezi pinned it to the back of the couch they were sitting on. 

"Oh gosh!" A long sinuous tongue edged with teal-coloured spit curled around her bulge as she leaned back into Aradia's heftsacks, head quite cosily ensconced between them while Aradia rested her chin between her rounded horns. "Oh, yeah, just like that, Purrezi...fuck, that's so nice," she crooned, feeling the edges of her nook throb where she was stretched around Aradia's bulge. Every flick of the tip against her seedflap made her clench, feeling Aradia's breath hot and heavy against her hair as she was cuddled up against the bulk of the steady rustblood behind her. "Keep doing that!"

"Good thing you're even tastier with a little raspberry coulis, miss demanding," Terezi hummed against her, and her tongue went from bulge to nook, making Aradia groan behind her. Nepeta yelped, hips bucking up as the tongue pressed in around where Aradia's bulge was already stretching her open. Pressing right against that sensitive spot just inside her nook where it almost connected with her sheath, wriggling in a way that made her toes curl. Especially with the way Aradia's bulge was slowly wriggling inside her nook.

"Fuck!"

"I really love the way you feel on my bulge," Aradia hummed into her hair, and kissed one vaguely pyramidical horn fondly, making Nepeta squeak. Or maybe it was the way Terezi's tongue was pressing deep into her nook besides Aradia's bulge, while the olive thickness of her own bulge tried to get enthusiastically friendly with Terezi's scarlet-lensed glasses. To the point where she had to take them off and put them on the low horizontal snacksupport plane. Throwing her head back with a groan, Nepeta tried to keep the shaking of her legs to a minimum, but it just felt so good. Aradia's hands were cupping her 'spheres now, massaging them as her bulge massaged her insides, god, in just the best way. "We talked about this, you know."

Nepeta felt Terezi make an answering hum from between her thighs and squealed, toes curling as her back arched. Hips thrusting forward. Terezi's claws bit into her skin as she shoved her back down onto Aradia's bulge, tongue almost twining around the wider, larger writhing of the warm bulge pressed deep into the midblood's nook. 

"You didn't seem ready," Aradia murmured, keeping on talking while her bulge and Terezi's tongue made it really hard to think. Or even consider. The bubbling soporific probably wasn't helping either. They'd both had about a third each, enough to make them all a little tipsy. Giddy, even. Nepeta was panting as Terezi shoved her face even deeper into her nook, writhing between the two of them as best she could. Between two pairs of firm hands, she wasn't having much luck at squirming. It seemed like it was just enough to incite her girlfriends further - good. Fucking excellent, in fact. "Then we thought when you both invited us at the same time, maybe you were...we didn't realise you were worrying about it all so much. I'm sorry, Nepeta, we really didn't think you thought we wouldn't share."

"Flush for you," Terezi crooned, pulling away for a moment with an exaggerated smack of her lips. Olive and burgundy painting her mouth as she grinned, showing colderblooded fangs. Nepeta gasped for breath as Terezi squirmed up her body, kissing her and leaving lipprints of slurry as she went, before her mouth finally found Nepeta's. "We knew what we were getting into, miss matcha cheesecake. And we're _very_ happy to share you. And each other. This doesn't need to be some kind of thing where everybody loses out."

"So flushed," Aradia groaned, and bucked her hips up greedily. Nepeta whined, feeling her nook clench around Aradia's bulge and rolling her eyes up as Terezi leaned in over her head to kiss Aradia on the mouth. Well. Um. Well, that was enticing. She could stand to see that a whole lot more often, she just wanted to say. Oh, she'd need to shift her shipping charts all over again. "Fuck, Nepeta...mmm..." She heard Aradia draw in a deep breath, and moaned as her bulge lashed inside her nook. "You're so, well...purrfect."

"Flush for you! Both of you, so much," Nepeta whimpered, and felt Terezi's bulge start tracing over the entrance to her nook, slick and cold. Just cold enough that she could really feel it when it started to press inside. Her eyes popped wider, but she could feel herself stretching to take it. Stretching past what she had thought her nook could stretch. In the kind of situation that she'd self-pleasured herself to in the early morning hours, half-somnolent with sopor. Thinking about what it could be like, if her matesprits were flushed for each other as well as her. "Ohhhh, fuuuuck!"

"Now what would your moirail think of you if he could see you now?" she heard Terezi murmur above her head, but Nepeta could only moan as she was filled with both bulges at once. She grabbed at Terezi's back, raking her claws down across the teal's shoulder to their mutual satisfaction. With two bulges inside her nook, twisting around each other and pressing against her seedflap, Nepeta could only whine breathlessly. "Most disgraceful, pouncellor."

Nepeta took it as a measure of achievement that Terezi's voice was as breathless as her moans, even if she was still managing to be a little coherent. In retaliation, she tensed, flexing her nook around them both as her bulge slapped against her stomach in needy demand for some sort of something to happen to it. Her terribly deceitful matesprits both moaned, low in one ear and raspy in the other, and then settled to pailing her through the couch. The fact that Aradia was in the way notwithstanding. With two bulges working inside her nook, and then both Terezi and Aradia taking a hand to stroke at her bulge, fingering the tip and clasping firm around the base where it met her sheath, it almost made her spill on the spot. There was something about the way that one was warmer, one was colder than her that really did things to her nervous system.

Made it want to howl and roar and come in a messy, terrible puddle all over the communal comfortslab. It was kind of a pity; she'd liked this one. Still, she supposed it wasn't the worst way a piece of furniture could meet its end. Its predecessor had been smashed underneath her moirail's fist in the middle of a highblooded ragegasm. How much better to be destroyed under three actual orgasms? 

With the pressure building inside her, Nepeta isn't surprised that she's the one that goes first. Her nook's always been way more sensitive than her bulge. Just the way it worked out, every troll was different. With Aradia biting at her shoulder, she came with a howl and shuddered and shook apart in their arms as they kept moving. Pressing on places deep inside her nook, twining and squeezing around each other in the tight confines. Until Terezi yelped, body shuddering forward. Then she got to feel a cool wash of slurry filling her nook, seedflap eagerly drinking it up before Aradia grunted a little in her ear and came as well. Giving her generetention sack two loads of genematerial to deal with. It seemed to cope quite admirably, although they just clung to each other in a sweaty heap for at least a good half hour.

First Terezi peeled herself away, and Nepeta moaned as she felt both of their bulges retracting and pulling out of her nook leaving her kind of sore and empty. Kisses and touches soothed her as they both helped her up, onto her feet to assist her to find the ablutionblock. Settling into the trap with both of them at once, no matter how squeezed up they had to be, so they could all three of them kiss and stroke and touch while they calmed down and got clean, was almost the best part of the morning.

Although the orgasm she'd had when they were both inside her was still definitely the best part of the late night hours. Possibly one of the best things she'd felt ever.

"Wait, is this shampoo or conditioner?" Terezi asked, brandishing a bottle and Nepeta chose to close her eyes and slump back against the rim of the rub, leaving Aradia to answer. She barely felt like she could control her arms and legs right now, let alone her mouth. Much better just to let them get on with it. They'd done this to her, now they could look after her afterwards. That seemed fair.

"Huskfoam, actually," 

"What about this then?"

"Still huskfoam. Look, just to your left, Terezi."

"This?"

"That was your right."

Nepeta giggled a little, and let her head loll back, listening to her matesprits argue with her between them. This was the best. And now she didn't have to worry about two different dating schedules anymore. She could combine them, for double the fun. She was really going to have to get a bigger ablutiontrap. And she'd thought making it big enough for Equius was big enough. Look at how wrong she'd been.

"Are you two dating each other too?" she asked, drowsy and feeling more than just fulfilled. She was really looking forward ot hitting the sopor after this. Fuck, how were they meant to squeeze all three of them into one pod? Would that even be healthy? They were such a range of blood colours. Maybe she'd need to set up the spare, the one that was set for Equius right now and fiddle with it until it got to be teal appropriate...but what would she do with Aradia then? It seemed unfair, to let one matesprit into her soporpod, and not both. 

"Something like that," Aradia said with a small chuckle. Nepeta proffered her cheek up to be kissed, before ick'ing as Terezi licked it from the other side with a victorious slurp. "We'll work it out as we go along. I think we're doing pretty well so far."

Since she sort of agreed, Nepeta just nodded and yawned, relaxing into the bath. She'd deal with practicalities later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this quiet time with _both_ of her matesprits. 

Maybe her fuck up had had the best possible ending it could have had, really. 

It was pretty much like a dream come true.

But she really didn't know how she was going to explain it to Equius later. Still, he'd have to bite his flavourslab and get over it eventually. Maybe she didn't do things by the book - it was just so much more fun this way. Quadrants could suck her bulge, Nepeta Leijon decided and kissed first one, then the other of her matesprits on the mouth. This was what made her happy. Which in the end, was really what was important.

**Author's Note:**

> With me, it's always tentabulges. I hope you enjoyed your fill!


End file.
